


Detective Story, o Un Trabajo de medio tiempo

by Carnadine



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: AR, Detectives
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 07:59:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2685239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carnadine/pseuds/Carnadine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Para las personas comunes y corrientes, la ciudad parecía dormir plácidamente a medianoche. Pero para aquel que se mueve en las sombras, la noche es el escenario de todo lo posible, ya sea legal o ilegal."</p>
<p>AR (realidad alternativa) de detectives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Detective Story, o Un Trabajo de medio tiempo

**Author's Note:**

> Ranma 1/2 le pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi. Sólo esta idea me pertenece, soy culpable!
> 
> Nota: los Zaibatsu son grandes conglomerados empresariales en Japón.

Para las personas comunes y corrientes, la ciudad parecía dormir plácidamente a medianoche. Pero para aquel que se mueve en las sombras, la noche es el escenario de todo lo posible, ya sea legal o ilegal. Las luces de la acera iluminaban las calles, mientras el murmullo incesante de las fábricas que aún funcionaban en medio del distrito industrial cortaba el silencio nocturno. Avanzando por las sombras, un par de siluetas se aproximaba al galpón que albergaba a Industrias Ishida.

-Dime otra vez que hacemos espiando a nuestros propios clientes, Akane.- La aludida reservó el suspiro cansino en favor del sigilo, y respondió a su compañero en un susurro.

-Te explico, otra vez, que el director de Industrias Ishida no quiso darnos los datos acera de los negocios que está haciendo, pero aun así quiere que investiguemos los robos que sufre. Así que, si no quiere cooperar...-

-Ohh, ya entiendo, nosotros mismos tomaremos los datos que necesitamos.-

Los habitantes de Nerima conocían a Akane Tendo y a Ranma Saotome como problemáticos prometidos en su época escolar, y ya terminados sus estudios, se transformaron en famosos artistas marciales, dueños en conjunto del Dojo con más prestigio en la ciudad. Siendo personajes destacados de su barrio, no era extraño que a su puerta llegaran vecinos con sus peticiones de ayuda, las que eran siempre atendidas con amabilidad y esmero. Así, las mascotas perdidas dieron paso a pérdidas de objetos y dinero, a familiares perdidos, parejas infieles e investigación y seguimiento de personas. Antes de que se dieran cuenta, los herederos del  _Musabetsu Kakutō Ryū_  se transformaron en informales detectives privados.

Rodeando el galpón, los jóvenes llegaron frente a un grupo de ventanas, las oficinas de la industria.

-Es la tercera desde la izquierda. Ranma, si tienes el placer...-

-Siempre.- De un ágil salto, el joven estaba en el alféizar de la ventana, al parecer sin importarle que estuviese en un segundo piso. Moviendo el seguro de la ventana con un alambre delgado, el suave click indicó que estaba abierta. Abrió con cuidado, esperando un sonido de alarma, que nunca llegó, y entró a la oficina.

-Listo Akane, te ayudo...?- No terminó de ofrecer su ayuda, cuando su compañera ya estaba saltando sin esfuerzo hacia la ventana. Las calzas negras y el sweater holgado que llevaba no parecían molestarle mientras con una sonrisa entraba a la amplia oficina, sus botines de taco bajo marcando sus pasos suavemente sobre la alfombra.

Rápidamente ambos detectives sacaron sus linternas de mano, y comenzaron a buscar algún lugar que pudiera guardar los documentos que buscaban. De inmediato los rayos de luz se fijaron en un gran mueble de madera oscura al lado de un escritorio de igual material y que ocupaba casi toda la pared opuesta, las manillas de sus múltiples gavetas brillando bajo el haz de luz. Y allí, dentro del cuarto cajón que revisaron, lograron encontrar los archivos correspondientes a la dirección de la empresa.

-Hay algo raro aquí, ¿Cierto?- la joven preguntó a su colega, la carpeta abierta en sus manos.

-Esto fue muy sencillo. Demasiado sencillo. No hay guardias ni alarmas, y ningún cajón estaba con llave. Como si quisieran que encontráramos estos documentos.- respondió Ranma, su linterna iluminando los papeles.

-Ya que estamos aquí, descubramos lo que quieren que veamos.- Con rapidez Akane fue haciendo un sumario de los contenidos de la carpeta. Registros de la historia de la empresa, que databa desde los tiempos del emperador Meiji, siendo de los primeros  _zaibatsu_  en Japón. Su directiva, encabezada siempre por un miembro de la familia Ishida, hasta el día de hoy. Como último documento, destacando en la cabecera del papel el logo de Ishida, estaba la directiva actual de la empresa.

-Según sale aquí, Minoru Ishida entregó la dirección de la empresa al hijo de su hermana, ya que no tenía herederos directos.

-Mira al final, Akane. El director actual de Ishida es... - Iluminadas por las linternas, ambas miradas igualmente asombradas se encontraron sobre los documentos.

-No puede ser... ¿Entonces porqué el señor Ishida dice que le han robado?

-De este bastardo puedo esperar cualquier cosa. Akane, más vale que tengamos cuidado.

-Tienes razón, Saotome. "Este bastardo" es capaz de todo, con tal de conseguir lo que quiere.- La voz surgió desde la oscuridad, alertando a los artistas marciales. Junto con la voz, se escucharon las pisadas de más personas entrando a la oficina, lo que llevó a Ranma a posicionarse en frente de su prometida, ambos en posiciones defensivas.

-¿Y qué es lo que quieres esta vez?- Apenas Akane terminó de decir esta frase, las luces de la lujosa oficina se encendieron, encandilando momentáneamente a los jóvenes.

-Te quiero a ti, dulce Akane Tendo.

**Author's Note:**

> Chan chan chaaaan! ¿Que pasará con nuestros detectives? ¿Quién es el malo maloso de hoy? Lea la continuación de esta historia en una próxima actualización.
> 
> Hola a todos! Este es la primera parte de la historia pedida por Mariferyambay: un AU de detectives.  
> Tan Universo Alternativo no fue, sino más bien una Realidad Alternativa? Pero es la idea que me nació, y tendrá una segunda parte.
> 
> Sigan mandando sus pedidos de historias, o una crítica o saludo en los review, saludos a todos!


End file.
